


Lipstick Games

by Glambini



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Lipstick Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambini/pseuds/Glambini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of shorts I called the lipstick games. Each chapter is an entirely different universe. I hope to add to this as new and interesting ideas of lipstick games pop into my head.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lipstick Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of shorts I called the lipstick games. Each chapter is an entirely different universe. I hope to add to this as new and interesting ideas of lipstick games pop into my head.

  
It had taken every last ounce of self control to keep from turning around and claiming the lips nibbling at my ear lobe. Thankfully, tonight I was spared the usual making nice with everyone and we headed right for the bus. It was a long twelve hour drive to Kansas City.  
  
I fluff the soft pillows before lying back. It feels good to be off my feet, mind swirling to the rhythm of Goldfrap, unwinding for the day. Sleep does not come easily, it hardly ever does, not since a certain Tommy Joe Ratliff strummed his guitar into my life. There is a knocking on the door, distracting me from the fantasy forming in my mind.

“Hey Adam.” Sutan's voice called out from the other side of the partition door.

“Yeah, Come in.” I was always in the mood for my friends, my glamily. I prop myself up on my elbows and watch Sutan walk in, Tommy in tow.

“So I was suggesting some new make-up tips to Tommy and he's resisting my inner guru,” Sutan says.

“I am not Adam, he wants in this odd lipstick color that is completely off color with the rest of the show ,” Tommy rectifies.

I laugh, “I am all for color codes, but let's see how it looks on you.”

“I thought you might say as much,” Sutan says holding up a set of lip coloring.

“Oh Gawd!” Tommy groans.

“Birthing pains, man beauty, that's how rock stars are born,” I chuckle.

“You are the rock star, not me,” Tommy's protest is faint. He likes playing dress-up almost as much as I do.

“I know some fans who would take issue with that statement Glitterbaby!”

“Okay so, this pink lip gloss” Sutan says already wiping off Tommy's lips, “versus the more sultry color I'm putting on.”

“Sultry sounds naughty,” I wink at both men, “but the pink lip gloss is so very kissable too.” Tommy's blush does not escape me. That he reacts to me, every single time without fail, is messing with my mind, makes me think that maybe – just maybe – he would not protest much if I kissed him off stage too.

“I suppose taste should be taken into account too, if you are going to be kissing me on stage again,” Tommy winks at me, ramping it up a notch.

“Adam I think that is an invitation for a tasting session!” Sutan laughs.

“I'm sure he was kidding,” I look at Tommy, an eyebrow crocked up in a mocking question: Will you take the graceful exit I am providing?

“I wasn't kidding actually, but if you are too squeamish to kiss old ordinary me, then I get it.” Tommy beams me a defiant smile.

At that point, I should have listened to the inner conscience of mine warning that I was heading into uncharted waters, dangerous, treacherous unchartered waters, but that voice was not loud enough to overcome the chorus that wanted to kiss Tommy again, wanted to taste him, and linger more than I can on stage.

I look at Sutan, a pleading look in my eyes, begging him to save me from myself. He ignores me and starts on Tommy's lips with a lipstick brush, “Let the lipstick games begin. First up, scarlet red.”

I try to ignore my pulse doing back-flips as Sutan strokes Tommy's lips with the lipstick brush. I want to trace my tongue along those lips: knowing that the opportunity, readily agreed to by Tommy, was only moments away sent a jolt of excitement along my hardening cock.

“Okay what do you think?” Sutan asks, stepping away from Tommy and swirling him around so I can take in the full effect.

“Purdy, as usual.” The hoarseness in my voice belies my attempt to seem unaffected. Truth is, I am still in bed and Tommy is a few feet from me modeling his lip coloring by pouting his glistening lips at me.

“So it looks good, how does it taste?” Tommy asks.

“I think Tommy is asking to be kissed Adam,” Sutan observes, “you going to leave him hanging?”

“Of course not, “ I reply, prowling off the bed, eyes never leaving Tommy, or more accurately Tommy's lips. If Tommy felt the least bit of apprehension over my predatory look that made it obvious I was about to devour him, he didn't let on.

I managed to get a grip a on myself long enough, to slow down and actually taste Tommy's lips. I trace my tongue along the outer rim, savoring the taste of Tommy with just a hint of cherry on the lipstick. I like to think I was about to back off too, that I was not the kind to pursue the impossible, but Tommy opened his lips, wanting more, inviting me in with a moan. No red blooded being could have pulled away. I didn't.

Tommy was kissing me back, and this was in no way chaste, or brief – we are both drinking of each other, like we could never get enough, or another shot.

“Hey, hey guys!” Sutan calls out. “You went for a wine tasting and are about to drain the barrel.”

I break the kiss, but not wanting to lose the contact, Tommy keeps up with brief kisses, mirroring my inner want – I didn't want this kiss to ever end.

“You guys want me to let you check out the rest of the lipstick collection alone?” Sutan asks.

I don't reply. I can't. I do want Sutan to leave, I want to kiss Tommy, devour his lips and a whole lot more of him too. But, I don't trust myself to judge Tommy's complicity in that. Where is the line between what Tommy would do cos I am his boss, and what he really wants to do? I was too involved to tell. And no way I was putting Tommy that kind of a situation. Before I could muster the will to retreat far enough from Tommy to clear my head, Tommy was nodding and Sutan was out the door.

“So I think we are supposed to compare the taste of that to some other one,” Tommy mentions, between kisses.

“Or we can skip the dressing and have the real thing,” I respond, my lips barely leaving his.

“Do you have any idea what your kisses do to me?” Tommy asks.

I smile against his lips, “I say we are even, because it's been hell trying to keep away from your pouty, made-up lips.”

“I don't think I could get enough of you.” Tommy admits, much to my surprise.

“We have twelve hours to Kansas city to test that!” I lock my lips around his, there would be time to talk later.


End file.
